


Damara and Horrus Shrinking

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Micro, NSFW, NSFWstuck, Shrinking, Tiny Horrus, macro, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrus suddenly encounters a strange house in the dream bubbles, and ends up being shrunken and used by Damara, seeking revenge and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damara and Horrus Shrinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back for someone who won a giveaway I did.

==> Damara: Be extremely bored and slightly angry.  
Damara growled, huffing as she walked around her old hive in the forest. Surely it was only a memory, but it looked and felt like her home. The only problem was that she was bored. There was no one around in this dream bubble, and worst of all she was horny and could only find a chest full of her fat rolls, which she had quickly begun to smoke.  
After burning through several she had finally gotten bored of just sitting around, and was thus now wandering the hive.  
“なぜこのような場所はここに誰を持っていません。なぜこの場所はとても退屈です。私はあまりにも私を性交するそれ以上のおもちゃを持っていない。”  
[Why such a place does not have here others. Why this place is so boring. I do not have more toys to fuck me too.]  
She growled and puffed out a few thin, wispy, cloud-like breaths of the smoke. Just as she was about ready to give in and start smashing things to occupy herself, she heard a loud knock on her door, almost as if it was being smashed with a battering ram.  
==> Horuss: Be embarrassed about the dent in the door.  
Horuss fidgeted around awkwardly, staring at the dent he’d made in the door. It was painfully obvious, almost like the door was hunched over. Why had he forgotten to turn his De-strength-efier gloves on before this?  
Sighing regretfully, he switched them on and pushed open the door, stepping into the hallway. After a quick glance around he walked further in, turning the corner to come face to face with Damara.  
“Oh, hello there Miss Megido. I did not realize that you too were in this dream bubble. This, er, wouldn’t happen to be your hive would it? I seemed to have damaged the door and-“  
Horuss was immediately interrupted.  
“現在地つだけです。私はおもちゃを持っていません。私はあなたが正しい、この分は私をファックしたい。”  
[There is only you at this location. I do not have a toy. You I want to fuck me this minute.]  
“O-Oh. Well Damara, I-” Horuss takes a step back, startled and beginning to sweat profusely. “I don’t think that this is the right time or place. And after having damaged your door in such a way I would feel very small if I were to take advantage of you in such a situation…”  
As Horuss dropped off, he saw Damara grinning widely. A malicious gleam in her eyes, and a moment later he began to have a very strange sensation in the pit of his gut.  
==> Damara: Get a Sex Toy.  
Damara smirked as her imagination set to work on Horuss, the powers of the dream bubble changing him almost instantly. She watched as his form shrunk down until he was no taller than 2 inches.  
“グッド。これは私が何をしたいです。”  
[Good. This is what I want to do.]  
She watched as the small Horuss started to panic, then stare up at her with horror. He turned to run, but Damara was faster, reaching down and grabbing him up with one hand. She squeezed him tightly, not caring if she hurt him or not, though knowing he wouldn’t be damaged that easily.  
He would make a good enough replacement for her un-found toys.  
==> Horuss: Turn off your De-strength-efier gloves.  
Feeling uncomfortable crushed in Damara’s hand, Horuss decides that it might be safer for him if he can use his full strength. However, he is unable to do anything about it due to her tight grip.  
As he increases his struggles, he feels her hold loosen and looks up just in time to watch a wad of her spit drenching him, suddenly causing a fizzling sound. When Horuss looked down his gloves were pouring out smoke. Thinking they were broken, he tried to break out of her grip, but was still unable. With horror, he realized that his gloves had been fried, but still kept him at the normal strength of a troll. Or more correctly, a 2 inch tall troll.  
Feeling himself be swung through the air, a moment afterwords he begins to free fall, landing in Damara’s exposed cleavage as she begins undressing, coughing at the close proximity of the smoke from her roll. As he watches her remove her bra, he feels himself slipping deeper in between the large rumble spheres, unable to pull himself out.  
==> Damara: Tease Horuss.  
Once she was completely undressed, Damara fell back onto a couch, resting her arms on either side of the back of the couch, her legs spread wide as well. She then looked down at her new living sex toy, watching him struggle in between her breasts for a moment before speaking.  
” あなたはそれを好きですか？私は、あなたがいる場所を楽しみたい。または私は助けてください、私は他の場所を開始したい。”  
[Do you like it? I want to enjoy the place you are. Please me there, or else.]  
Damara waited a few moments, expecting Horuss to snap to work. She could soon feel him squirming around, but when she looked down it was obvious he was just panicking and trying to get out. Growling both angrily and playfully, she moved her hands to on each side of her breasts, waiting a moment before pressing them together around the small troll.  
She then started to hum appreciatively, feeling his increased struggles between her breasts while she had them pressed together. She then released them and felt him almost slip out, pressing them together around him again just in time to catch him. Damara then reached under her quickly, snatching him up just as he fell.  
==> Horuss: You’re so screwed.  
Horuss continued to struggle as Damara raised him back up to her face. He stopped long enough to try and reason with her, hoping to make another plea for freedom. As soon as he opened his mouth he was met with an exhalation of smoke, causing him to cough loudly, his mind feeling slightly woozy and intoxicated, his small body not handling it well.  
As soon as he was able, he tried to talk, forcing his words out loudly and as fast as possible, hoping not to be interrupted again.  
“D-Damara this is unacceptable. You don’t truly want to do this, so let me go right now.”  
“静かにしています。今私はあなたの小さな身体を私の内部を感じるようにしたい。私のためにたくさん苦労しています。”  
[Be quiet. Now I want to feel your tiny body inside of me. Struggle a lot for me.]  
Horuss stared up at her a moment, not having understood her clearly.  
“Damara could you please repea-“  
Before he could finish his request, he felt himself plummet. His body was dragged through the air, down her body. Past her breasts, her stomach, and finally stopping right in front of her crotch, where he could clearly see her nook, dripping with anticipation, demanding pleasure.  
==> Damara: Test your new toy.  
Without another moment’s hesitation, Damara shoved her new living sex toy against her nook, rubbing him up and down the slit. She took her roll of weed out of her mouth, moaning and tossing the remaining part away. It was over half gone anyway and she had other things to think about. Not to mention she had a whole chest full of others like it.  
She growled again as she rubbed Horuss faster, more roughly, against her nook’s opening. His flailing and smashing against it drawing more moans out of her. Growing even more eager, she used her thumb to press his head inside of her nook lips. Horuss’ thrashing increased exponentially, and in turn her pleasure, as she slid more and more of him inside.  
Damara let out a slight gasp as she finally slid Horuss all of the way inside of her. She bucked her hips up a bit as he squirmed, spreading herself out and chewing on her bottom lip.  
==> Horuss: Try to get out  
Horuss continued thrashing about inside of Damara. His body was well coated in her maroon slurry, and the walls were clenching and unclenching around him. Several times he tried to shout out to Damara, wanting her to get him out of here, but each time he ended up smashing into one of the wall accidentally or having his mouth filled with slurry.  
It had only been a few minutes, but to Horuss it felt like hours. Outside and above, he could hear Damara’s moans and grunts, hearing a squelching sound as she occasionally slid a finger or two inside of her, and he could see them as he finally neared her entrance. However his trip would soon be over faster than he thought.  
==> Damara: Cum  
Damara moaned as she finally orgasmed, a rust red wash of genetic fluids flowed out of her, carrying Horuss with it, coughing and spluttering. She felt it pool up on the couch, between her legs, soaking part of her skin as well as the cushions.  
Her fingers wrapped around his small form, hoisting him up, grinning widely. She licked her lips, already feeling herself getting ready for another round.  
“それはよかった。私は今、再度行く準備ができています。私たちは長い間多くの楽しみを持つことになります。”  
[That was good. I am ready to go again now. We will have much fun for a long time.]


End file.
